Michael Langdon
Summary Being the result of an illegitimate pregnancy between Vivien Harmon and the spirit of Tate Langdon, Michael Langdon had proven to be the evil-incarnate from his very conception, feeding off the nutrients of his twin brother to deny him any chance at life Michael had emerged the spawn of Satan; the one destined to bring about the End of Days. Michael had developed his tastes for murder from a very young age, and while Satan had pushed him down along this path, he wasn't entirely without his humanity, having shed tears for the loss of his grandmother Constance. Soon finding himself all on his own after showing no behavioral improvement when Ben Harmon attempted to step in as a father figure, Michael eventually found himself in the hands of Miriam Mead, who would nurture Michael and help him fulfill his role as the Anti-Christ. Michael would become the owner of the Cooperative, a group of the most influential, powerful people on the planet and proceed to end the world through nuclear warfare, plunging Earth into nuclear winter. This would all be for naught, as his efforts would be undone by Mallory and the Coven. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Magic. 7-B with Preparation Name: Michael Langdon, the "White-Faced Demon" Origin: American Horror Story: Apocalypse Age: 10 (Chronologically) Gender: Male Classification: Warlock, Demon, Anti-Christ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Michael is able to detect the souls of the deceased), Extrasensory Perception (Michael can sense and gauge the magical power of others), Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Scrying, Creation (Created poisonous snakes and conjured a book from a mirror), Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid; recovered from numerous fatal gunshot wounds throughout the body), Resurrection (Michael can resurrect himself along with others, sought to bring Miriam Mead back by recovering her soul), Astral Projection and Dimensional Travel (Via Descensum), Pyrokinesis, Hellfire Manipulation (Scorched the souls of multiple people with his flames), Soul Manipulation (Erased the souls of numerous witches), Non-Physical Interaction (Escorted the spirit of Queenie out of Hotel Cortez), Weather Manipulation (Via Stiricidium; changes the weather through manipulating water molecules), Age Manipulation (Went from being a child to a teenager within a day, Michael is able to age himself to where he needs to be at the time), Mind Manipulation (Via Concilium, the ability to control the will of others), Mind Reading (via "Night Vision of the Soul", Michael is able to use this to not only read the minds of others, but to see into the dark places people want to keep hidden), Accelerated Development, Blessed (Michael is protected by Satan and is empowered by him), Empowerment (Through the consumption of the human hearts, Michael grows stronger), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation (Can conjure, shape, and manipulate illusions such the Rubber Man), Technology Manipulation, Seduction, Social Influencing (Michael's natural charisma along with being able to read into the inner darkness of others makes him potent in manipulating people into a situation that favors him), Longevity, Telepathy (Negoatiated Misty's release with her Personal Hell), Matter Manipulation Power Nullification (Negated the Voodoo Queen's magic), Shapeshifting (Michael's ultrasound indicated that he had hooved feat, yet appears completely human), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Resistance to the following: Radiation Manipulation (In Cordelia's vision, Michael would be unaffected by the overwhelming nuclear fallout that mutated people into grotesque flesh-eaters), Cold Temperatures (Unaffected by the rapidly dropping temperature caused by his Stiricidium that would have frozen other warlocks to death in seconds), Pain Manipulation (Shrugged off being stabbed through the chest), possibly more Attack Potency: Wall level (Can effortlessly disembowel people, ripped off the horns of a goat while starved and deprived of sleep for multiple days), higher with Magic (The combined might of the Coven stood no chance against Michael and required the use of Tempus Infinituum to defeat, making him drastically superior to Supreme Witch Cordelia), City level (As head of the Cooperative, Michael has access to numerous nuclear launch codes, that which he used to bring about a thermonuclear apocalypse) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Ripped out the horns of a goat while starved and deprived of sleep with little effort), at least Class 5 at bare minimum (Vastly superior to Fiona Goode, who dwarfs Madison Montgomery in power) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Range: Melee range with knife, dozens of meters with magic, planetary via Psychometry, unknown via Teleportation Stamina: Very High (Michael can go days without food or sleep without too much bodily strain) Standard Equipment: His sacrificial knife Intelligence: Gifted (Despite his chronological age, Michael is an exceptional learner and manipulator, having surpassed every other warlock in magical talent within months of discovering his abilities) Weaknesses: Arrogant, was defeated in canon by Time Travel. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Night Vision of the Soul: Michael can peek into the inner darkness of others to find their closely guarded secrets; if he is lied to or someone attempts to trick him, he will know. It is because of this ability that Cordelia needed to suppress Mallory's memories to completely forget about her powers so Michael would not be able to detect her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:American Horror Story Category:Cannibals Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Age Users Category:Mind Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Technology Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7